Marry me
by Spokenvoice
Summary: CathSara Slash. Who would have thought that one little question could cause Sara so much trouble. After a marriage proposal can Sara and Catherine keep what they have or will it all change? T just to be safe


**Marry me **

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**CSI slash - you've been warned**

**CS **

"Marry me?" He slurred as he lent into me, my arm was wrapped around his back, his arm around my shoulders as I struggled to hold up his weight. We'd both drank way too much and his proposal was enough to prove this.

"What?" I asked, as the two off us stumbled down the streets – heading towards my House. He was coming with me, like he did most nights that we ended up in this state. We both struggled through the Las Vegas streets.

"Come on…we're single, we are friends – we could so make this work" He continued in order to support his side of this argument. I loved the way that he tried to convince me of these crazy plans – no matter how insane - he'd argue as if I'd say – oh hell sure, why not _– I'll marry you…_

_I'll steal the cop car…_

_I'll try and get into the club free saying someone was murdered and we need to investigate…. _They are just a few of his crazy ideas.

"You're drunk" I tell him, and to prove my point, timing perfect as ever he stumbled a little – both of us barely able to stay standing. I managed to hold him up though.

"So are you…" He shot back; I rolled my eyes – continuing on the path towards my House.

"Obviously not as drunk as you" I tell him, and how did I know that…once again I was the one holding him up and telling him how crazy his ideas were.

"Come on, a smile like this… you could do a lot worse. We could head to a chapel on the strip" Oh he had it all figured out. "Sar…how can you resist" he asked as he stood up holding out his arms, swaying a little without me as a leaning post.

"Okay, tell you what…I'll marry you…tomorrow morning" I told him with a smirk, knowing that tomorrow he'll wake up – his head pounding blaming me for letting him drink so much.

"You got to get a big wedding…the white dress, big hair type thing that all you girls dream about" He continued to speak as I resumed dragging him to my House.

"Sorry to break it to you Gregg-o, white wedding…not my thing" I tell him.

"Fine, how about green, and red…I can do that?" He reasoned, so seriously –

I finally realised I was drunker than I thought when I lent into him and agreed – with a compromise of a chocolate cake.

"We don't need a colour" he finally told me.

I looked at him and began to laugh, in able not to. I'm not sure how we are both standing because we are leant on each other – holding each other up. The air was causing the alcohol to hit me hard – but I couldn't care less – "You think that they will be jealous?" he asks me. Hearing how serious he is makes me laugh harder.

"Lets go tell them and see…" I finally say. The two of us then stumble up the street.

----

"Ke…ys…where are they?" I ask, as if my pockets are going to answer me.

Greg was leaning against the closed door and I was leaning on the door frame – one hand pressed against the wooden door, my head on the frame and my other hand in my pocket.

"Try your bag"

"I didn't have a bag" I tell him, loudly.

"lets nock then…" Greg says as if the most logical thing in the world.

"No…" I tell him, "You'll wake them and I'll be dead"

"So…we're going to get married they can't kill you" Greg said it all as if a sound argument. I began to laugh again as I saw him fall to me – I couldn't take his weight so the two of us fell to the floor. On the front steps of my house here we were, in a pile laughing… loudly.

It took me a further three attempts to stand but when I did I managed to find the key in my back pocket – "Got it" I tell Greg and then I concentrate on using it to actually get in. Take me a while but I get there…and in celebration of my actions I push it open and turn back – "Come on" I tell him. Dragging Greg up I managed to again take some of his weight.

The two of us stumble into the house, loudly – Greg knocking over a few photo's on a side table. "Greg…they'll kill…"

"What the hell?" Damn I was too late, I shut the door and lent on it.

"Before you say anything…" Greg held his hand out to the figure stood in the darkness of the house. "…we want to ask you something…will you be a witness to our wedding" I began to laugh, struggling to keep standing…I'd drank too much tonight. Greg was been so serious though, "I know that you are going out with her…but…we have something…and I have a smile…so…tomorrow morning…I'm going to marry" Just as he said that again he stumbled this time he was caught but not by me. He had his arm around Catherine. "Can we have your blessing?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder he was beginning to fall into unconsciousness.

"What the hell have you two done to yourselves" she shot.

"He made me" I relay to the angered woman who was now holding the younger CSI.

"Don't wake Lindsey" She growled – I just stumbled forward.

"You can still live with us Cath" Greg continues to fight through his thoughts of marrying me. "and you don't have to worry about the colour"

"Greg…shut the hell … up" She growled lowly as she dragged him into the living room – I followed, my feet not willing to follow the path I had planned – instead I was staggering across the house. Man was I dead… the last word she said to me was 'don't get wasted'. I think not telling her about the guy that hit on me at the bar is for the best. She wrestled with Greg holding him to the sofa – and I think he lost consciousness after his fifth attempt to convince her to give her blessing. Thank god because she was getting less patient with his advances.

Then she turned to me, "You're drunk"

"I…had a little…more than usual" I tell her with my serious face.

"I told you to look after Greg, not get him drunk and decide to marry him" She growled as she walked from the room. Helping me towards the stairs – she had an arm around my waist and I tried to explain what had happened – "We were getting a taxi, and some guy was trying to get my number when Greg decided we should get married…" I can't believe that I was telling her this – "he was v….v….ery persusive" I explain, before laughing again.

"If I wasn't worried about you waking up Lindsey I'd throw you in the spear room" She tells me, before pushing me into the bed room that we shared and shutting the door.

-----

I turned my head the light unwelcome by my sensitive eyes – groaning, I tried to cover my eyes – ugh! Turning my head I reached out, moving my arm heavily – confusion hit me, opening my eyes I found that it was empty. Not a good sing, I'm going to get shit off her now. My head was ringing, I needed pain killers – now! But that also meant I had to face the Willows wrath.

I managed to eventually craw from the bed, and stager into the bathroom – looking now into the mirror I saw the mess I was – deciding it was best to get washed and changed before I went down in case she wanted to argue I did so – changing into a pair of old jeans and a tank top.

After around half hour I was heading slowly through the house, taking my time approaching the kitchen I could hear the voices of those inside. Catherine, Greg and who I assumed to be Lindsey.

"So Greg – I think you need to tell me just what went on last night?" Catherine asked.

I could imagine Greg right now, he'd be trying his hardest to get out of the kitchen but I know that Catherine is stood near the doorway – "So come on, last night you were telling me all about the wedding"

"I…err…"

Okay, as much as I liked it when Catherine argued with Greg and not me I felt like I had to save him So I walked into the kitchen – "Morning" I offered.

Greg sighed in relief, and Catherine turned to face me – "So you're up?"

"Yup… sorry about waking you last night!" I tell her stepping forward I wrapped my arms around her waist and lent in for a kiss – she backed up a little – "So when's the wedding?"

I sighed, "no idea, ask Grego, it was all his plan" I tell her. I lean forward and kiss her quickly before managing to get past her and head for the pain killers.

"Married?" Lindsey asked.

Before myself or Greg could answer Catherine began, "Oh yeah, Greg and Sara are going to get married – as long as Sara over there doesn't decide to take the offer from the guy at the cab"

Greg looked to me, and I looked to him, "This is your fault" I tell him, "You were handing me doubles all night"

"Hey, you weren't complaining then"

"Well I am now" I throw the container of pills his way knowing that he needs them – if not because of the beer because of Catherine – "Here"

He stood up, smart move – "Lindsey, how's about we get some ice cream"

"It's only just gone 11" I tell him, in other words don't you dear leave me with her.

"Lindsey wants some" he tells me. Grabbing Lindsey by the shirt he pulls her out of the kitchen.

Leaving me stood with Catherine – "So…"

"So what?" I ask walking over and taking a piece of toast off Lindsey's plate and lent on the table- she just looked at me, "Oh, Cath come on, it's not like I slept with some guy…" I tell her.

"You rolled in at four am Sar, I was worried about you two. I mean after what happened yesterday"

Instantly I looked up, "No…this isn't about yesterday Cath" I was adamant.

"Is that why you drank so much" she accused.

"No" I tell her, "Look, I lost it yesterday, and I'm sorry…but last night, it was about Greg and me…drinking way too much. That's all." She doesn't look convinced, and that's when I see it, she isn't angry she probably never was, she's concerned. "Look" I reach forward and take her hand then lean back against the table pulling her into me – "I'm not that person anymore…when I have a problem I don't drink it away – you know that. I'm open, about everything. There is nothing that I have done that you don't know about – and when I have a bad day at work I talk to you - not drink"

Catherine moved her arms around my neck, "Promise"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"I just, I was pretty worried about you" she explained, "I need you to be straight with me – I can't have you going back. I can't have you going back to how it was!"

"Cath…"

"I know…look I had a rough day and I'm taking it out on you. That's all" She said stepping backwards. I sighed, something was up with Catherine, something was really wrong with her. She walks back and leans on the counter ahead of me.

"What happened?"

"My case was thrown out of court because the evidence was compromised" She tells me.

"What?"

"There was a mix up in the lab…they guy walked. And I had to face the victims' families." Catherine mumbled. I walked up, wrapped my arms around her waist and then I pulled her into me. I knew more than anyone what it felt like to not get a conviction.

"Sorry" I tell her.

She linked her thumbs into the loops of my jeans – and lent into me.

"Man I should have been here for you last night"

"No…really Sar… hell you and Greg are just crazy." She tells me with a slight smile, "I'd been upset and you two were an easy target. But, what the hell's this about the guy?" She asked.

I smirked, "Some guy from the bar hit on me. Don't worry Greg told him where to go…said that we were getting married. Guy backed right off"

I pulled back so that I could see into her eyes, she was smiling. "He's a good guy" She explained.

I nod, "Just can't handle his alcohol" I explain. It was true, Greg was great – he was supportive and caring.

"Do you, ever regret…I mean, going out with me?"

I feel sick as soon as she asks, "What?"

"You know, do you ever think it'd be easier…"

"Wait - are trying to tell me something?" I turn a little cold, and try to pull back a little.

She shakes her head and tightens her grasp on me "No. I just…always wonder if you regret walking in every night to this. To me, and this life?"

"Catherine, I'm telling you this once…I have never loved anyone as much as you; I love your daughter and will do anything for you both. This life, it's the only thing I live for…before you, I was no body" I make sure she understands, "I know that I put you through hell and still am but I'm trying. I really am"

"I know you are" She whispers, "I'm not accusing you Hun"

I sigh and look into her eyes, "I'm trying to stop"

"To stop what?"

"Drinking…for you"

"Sara you don't have to stop…" She explains adamant of that fact.

"No I do. And I know I do but…it's hard" I sigh, "You know…all the stuff that we see…it's hard but I have you. I have you and that's all I need." I try to explain what I've been feeling, this is something that had been playing on my mind for a while now.

"Sara honey stop…listen to me babe…I lost it, and I took it out on you. I love you and you don't have to change for anyone"

"I want to" I tell her. Man, I wish she could understand – it's difficult for me – to talk about this, to open up to her.

"I shouldn't have done this" she says

"why not – you know as well as I do that there is nothing I want more than to be able to stop drinking – I just can't. I come off a case and I just head for the bottle"

She moves a hand to my neck – "Stop…" She said softly, calmly – "Look. We went through some shit…we did. Your not that person anymore…"

"You sure about that?" I asked, because I wasn't sure. Sometimes I feel like that same person – sometimes, I feel like I did back then.

"Yeah…I am" Catherine tells.

I shake my head, I put my hands over hers and move them from me. The one from my neck and the other from my waist – then I turn my back on her and without a word walk away. I don't make it too far, as I get to the threshold of the door I feel her hand on my arm stopping me. She turns me around and I lean on the doorframe – she stands in front of me. "Wait… don't…"

"Don't what?" I asked, "I've done so much shit…too much to you"

"No…you're not doing this" She tells me, she moved into me. Taking my hand she moved her other to the top of my leg. "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that"

"It's fine…" I don't really want to go through this now.

"It's not fine…I love you how you are, I love the way you care for me and Lindsey and I love the way you protect me."

I locked eyes with her, for a moment I felt my heart beat faster. For a moment I felt like she'd just accepted me- all my shit. But then I realised I didn't want that…for her to accept and deal with my crap. "I'll try and quit"

"Only if it's what you want…"

"I want to come off a shift and not have to drink and take a load of sleeping pills to make it through the day. I hate that? I hate doing that?"

"We'll get through it…" She placed her head on my shoulder now, moving her arms around my waist. "I love you"

"I love you to" I murmur back and I have to admit I'm close to tears.

"You'll always have me, and Lindsey…and…honestly I think that we'll always have Greg to" She smiled.

I smiled also – "Babe…?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"I've… decided to marry him"


End file.
